


Dark Mage Freeze Vs Múspell Hotty's Cock

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Time Stop, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Tharja’s been tricked! That horrid bitch Laegjarn took a potion from her without paying! Time for payback. Hopefully that sultry little thief doesn’t mind Tharja popping by for a bit of fun with stopped time.





	Dark Mage Freeze Vs Múspell Hotty's Cock

Tharja was simmering mad in the summering heat. The dark mage snarled through gnashing teeth. “Would you care to elaborate further on what exactly you mean by “I don’t intend for the potion” ma’am?”

“I mean exactly what I said!” Laegjarn boasted, wiggling the vial of cold witch’s brew by its neck. “How can a fool like you not know to always pay up front! Your stupid little concoction is mine now, bitch!”

Tharja couldn’t believe this! Not only did this woman have the balls to ask Tharja to spin her dark magic for her own pleasure, but now she wasn’t paying for it!? What an outrage! Well, less so the first part, the more the second. Shoving down ungodly potions down the pipes of whoever was within arm’s reach to get off was a favorite past time of Tharja’s. No, the real maddening bit was this hoity-toity, busty babe in a bikini boasting the audacity to challenge her boundless magical power! No gold after all she went through? My god, how heartless was this woman! She was going to use that gold on a gift for her dear daughter Noire! She always loved when her mother gave… uh, snuck temporary ass growth potions into her drinks.

But no, there’d be no experimenting on Noire on the beach today. Laegjarn had up and left with the boob inflation potion Tharja had concocted. Now, she was off getting ready to flaunt her bod for prince Alfonse and try and secure a few special privalages around the castle after a breathtaking titty fuck. How dare she! Why, Tharja wouldn’t stand by and let herself be used like this! She was the only one who got to use people!

Tharja began to plot revenge. No one fucks with a witch. Fantastic plans of vengeance and retribution whirled wildly in the mage’s head. Oh, this woman would pay. Bad.

* * *

Laegjarn sat beneath her huge crimson parasol. Her whole set up was strategically set up on route so that Alphonse had to pass by just to check up on all the heros taking the day off at the beach. All she had to do was flaunt her body a bit, down that dumb bitch’s potion, prop up another umbrella for a bit more privacy, and presto! Easy access to wherever she wanted in the castle once that twerp spurted between her huge baps. Ah, so many delightful luxuries had to exist throughout the castle for the king and queen! With such tantalizing blackmail on Alfonse as a night with a barracks member, Laegjorn could do as she pleased!

Finally, her target came into view, clad in nothing more that blue swim trunks. Laegjarn couldn’t help but admire Alfonse’s chiseled physique from such years of sword swinging. Now, if only his head wasn’t constantly deluging vomit-worthy rosiness about friendship. Time to get that brain of his thinking about much more important matters, namely plowing the hottest women he’d ever seen with every ounce of his enthusiasm.

“Yoo hoo~!” Laegjarn called out. “Hey there big boy, would you mind helping out a gal with her sunblock~?

“G-good lord!” Alfonse’s head immediately aimed its way at Laegjarn, audibly gasping upon seeing the woman in such an outlandish skimpy bikini. He was stunned silent in embarrassment for a moment, the steadily growing tent in the front of his swimsuit doing all the needed communication.

Perfect. Laegjarn had her little royal sucker all lined up for fun. One hand grabbed a canister of sunblock, the other that noxious concoction from Tharja.

“I need a bit of help putting sunblock on my back… and my front. Care to help~?” Laegjarn teased the stunned prince.

Alfonse stepped forward towards the beautiful tan woman, excitement at a fever pitch as it dawned on him he was moments away from losing his virginity. Laegjarn got ready for the big show. She raised the vial of titty-juice towards her lip and-

Everything froze. All the world, all the people, the sun, the seagulls, the waves, all froze solid in an instant. The only moving party in existence throughout all the paused eternity was a certain dark mage, emerging out from her little secluded dune where she’d been watching everything unfold. She took her time prancing towards the cold-hearted bitch who’d duped her; there was no reason to rush when just a tap of her cursed watch froze everything for as long as she liked. The vial Tharja’d prepared special was less than an inch from Laegjarn’s darling pillow soft dick clamp lips, ready to be downed in full. Tharja pried the vial out and put the new potion, the one this horrid bitch deserved, in her grasps instead. Just a quick jaunt away back to her hiding spot and time once more started to flow...

Laegjarn finally put the cold drink up to her lips, downing the concoction as quick as she could. This was going to be far too much fun! The empty glass vial was tossed aside into the sand, her other hand reaching out to give the Askr prince her perfect SPF 30 excuse to get his hands groping her body. Gosh, now Laegjarn understood why Loki acted so sultry all the time. Making men melt from the pure heat of your body was entirely too much fun.

Poor bashful Alfonse looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack from how much his body was shaking at the exposed beauty before him. Laegjarn had to physically keep nodding her head and reassuring him this was all real as his grip neared closer and closer. Finally, contact. Cool sunscreen doused Laegjarn’s buxom chest and tantalizing tummy. Already the boy looked like total putty and the best part hadn’t even begun!

“Feels nice doesn’t it~?” Laegjarn purred.

“Y-yeah…” Alfonse laboriously spat out between bated breath.

“Do you feel… something growing~?” Laegjarn continued

“I-I um… yes, I feel something growing between my um… legs growing…” a mortally embarrassed Alfonse admitted.

“Mhmhmhm~” Laegjarn laughed. “Do you see something of mine growing~?”

Alfonse took a minute to look at the luscious babe, the girl he was maybe one sly slide under a bathing suit to groping and squeezing like an eager whore. His eyes didn’t see anything growing at first, at least nothing out of the peripheral vision he was allotted hungrily eating Laegjarn’s chest with his eyes. That is… until something started to spring from the bottom of his vision.

Alfonse yelled in shock! “Wha-what!? A dick!?”

Laegjarn snapped out of her sexy facade back down to earth “A what!?”

The Múspell woman’s eyes shot down past her bulging cleavage. She was greeted with the unthinkable. Holy shit, she DID have a dick! A big fat, semi erect tan brown cock the size of a banana was sitting between her ample thighs!

Laegjarn couldn’t keep her calm! “Wha-WHAAAA WHAT THE-”

Click. Tharja paused time again with that enchanted watch. Things were getting spicy! Normally, replacing a woman’s cunt with a fat cock was good enough punishment for Tharja when someone annoyed her; Ladies don’t tend to bitch at you anymore when you can wiggle your bottom and make them erect. Oh, but Laegjarn hadn’t just peeved Tharja, she’d insulted her. Things were going to get much worse from here.

Tharja opened a tome, grabbed ahold of Laegjarn’s blossoming beach popsicle, and pumped the rod vigorously while reciting dark incantations in a dead tongue. Perfect. Let’s see how she’d handle this…

“-FUCK!” Laegjarn finished. She couldn’t believe this! What the fuck was happening to her!?

“I-I’m so sorry!” Laegjarn started to apologize. “This wasn’t what was supposed to happen!”

“Wha… why are you enjoying yourself then?” Alfonse asked.

Laegjarn’s eyes darted back between her legs. No, she definitely wasn’t enjoying this! She was mostly limp just a second agoOH NO! Why was it that enthralled, why was it growing!? Holy shit, it wasn’t that big a second ago right!? How was her erect cock as big and tall as a horse’s now? How was it still growing? Why did it feel so fucking good!?

Laegjarn tried her best to spit out an apology as her new huge gurgling sperm tankards nearly drowned out her sensible thoughts with a tidal wave of testosterone. “I-I… Alfonse I didn’t mean for anything like thi-”

Time paused once again. Aw, how cute! She was trying to weasel her way out of things! Not going to work. Tharja was going to make it explicitly clear to the Askr prince that Laegjarn was a double-crossing pervert not to ever be trusted. All she had to do was work that thick, hot steamy cum shot out of Laegjarn’s massive nuts to have her discarded as nothing more than a horny bitch.

Tharja approached the startled frozen beachbabe and got straight to work. Her out swim bottoms dropped, letting her own fat futanari dick hang free. Finally, she’d found a decent dildo on the beach!

Tharja climbed aboard the frozen woman and placed her bottom squarely against the enormous meat slab her cock-growth potion had bloomed. All in one smooth, slow motion, Tharja took the entire thing down to the hilt like the dark anal princess she was. From there, it was minutes and minutes on end of power bottoming, feeling all that firm Múspell dick wedged inside her ass and against her prostate. What an amazing fuck! Just the way Tharja liked her partners: paralyzed and helpless. For a 20 minute long span of 0 seconds, Tharja rode that shaft in every position her ass could muster, furiously fucking the poor fresh dickmeat with an expertise only a full blown pervert dark mage like Tharja could muster.

One loud schlick off the huge cock and one final kiss to the tip and Tharja was off to watch the chaos unfold from afar.

Time resumed. “i-IIIISSSS~!” Laegjarn writhed! Completely helpless and unable to stop her body after Tharja’s time frozen anal session, Laegjarn lost control! Her first penile orgasm came surging out of her meaty balls, splattering hot spunk all over herself and the Askr prince! Understandably, after the first burst hit his cheek, the prince fled as soon as possible, letting the wailing swimsuit woman’s cock erupt anywhere but on him. Poor Laegjarn was so embarassed… but oh fuck, did ejaculation feel good. Somehow debasing herself in front of her higher up didn’t matter so long as that fat cock of hers was happy.

Laegjarn simmered down as her cock wilted, completely spent from her climax. She wasn’t entirely sure what was happening right now with her, but it had to be something to do with that potion. Did Tharja trick her and give her a faulty potion? Or was something more nefarious going on?

Time froze once more. Tharja’s eternal thirst could hardly be sated just by minutes on end of anal bottoming. Maybe if she facefucked Laegjarn’s frozen throat, she’d finally be satisfied...


End file.
